Come Float With Me
by THGawsome
Summary: This is the story of a lost princess and a bandit thief. Katniss has long magical hair and yearns to leave her secluded tower. Peeta dreams to live his childhood's hero life. Together they embark on an adventure that'll take Katniss out of her tower and into the world she has never seen. Inspired by Disney Movie
1. Chapter 1 - Katniss

**Hi! I'm back with another story :) I know you are thinking _Another disney story?!_ but I really wanted to do this one too. I love disney movies. After I finish this one there will be another disney story and then it's over. No more disney stories. I promise.**

**I love Tangled so I hope you all like this story too. If you want to know which character is each I tell you at the end of every chapter. This story will have a few characters because the main focus will be Katniss and Peeta. Also I thought you guys could help me choose a name for Peeta since Flynn's real name is Eugene. Tell me your ideias on your reviews. I appreciate :)**

**I don't own THG characters or Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

Just a little bit of yellow and... Done!

I stand back and look at my new painting. The night sky filled with millions of the floating lights. I sigh.

Every night on my birthday they appear and light up the whole sky with oranges, soft pinks, yellows, golds. So many colours. And I watch them from my window but it isn't enough. I want to see them more closely and be surrounded by their light. I hope today is the day I see them because today is my birthday.

I clean the paintbrushes and stock them plus the paints inside my closet. I start cleaning the room. My "house" consists of two floors. My room is upstairs and here, downstairs, there's a small place for the kitchen and the bathroom. The rest is like a living room. I sweep the floor.

It is kind of hard to sweep the floor because my hair is always in the way and I have to grab it and sweep underneath it. My hair is long and I mean pretty long. I could cut it and the problem would be solved but I can't. Mother would throw a fit if I did it and if I cut it, the hair looses its colour and power because my hair is magical.

It isn't like I can do magic with it but it has power within him. If you sing the right song, it glows and kind of heals any wound you have. Mother once told me someone had got to me and cuted a piece of it. It turned dark brown. So I have a reminder of what could happen again.

I finish a few chores and start brushing my hair. It takes almost one hour to brush it completly. When I'm almost finished, I hear a voice.

"Katniss! Let down your hair!" Mother sings.

"Coming!" I shout.

I walk to the window/door and open the wood shutters. I knot my hair on the hook on the ceiling and drop the rest of my hair down. Mother catches it and I start pulling it. When I was younger, Mother would stay here with me but when I turn twelve she stopped sleeping here and would only come during daytime.

I finish pulling and Mother appears in the window. She has eyes more lighter than mine almost transparent and her hair, by the shoulders, is straight and it has a few gray strands. She looks a bit old.

"Oh Katniss, I thought I was going to be stuck in the air." She complains.

I chuckle nervously.

She walks inside the room and puts her basket on top of the table. I remove her cape and hang it in the coat hanger. I turn and take a deep breath before walking to her.

"Mother?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes, dear." Mother still has her back to me.

"I was thinking that maybe... If you would let me..." I mumble.

Mother sighs. She turns to me.

"Katniss, dear. Why don't you sing something?" She suggests.

"But-"

"Mother is very tired. We'll talk later."

I sigh disappointed. I put on a small smile and go get her a chair, a stool and a brush. Mother sits on the chair, I on the stool and she grabs a large piece of my hair to brush. I start singing a song and my hair starts glowing. Mother keeps brushing until I finish the song. She looks a bit different. Her hair lost the few gray strands and her face looks rejuvenated. I didn't know my singing would have such a strong power.

She sighs contented. "Thank you sweety."

She touches my hair affectionately. She gets up, letting my hair fall to the ground, and continues putting things in order in the kitchen.

"Mother?"

"Katniss... I have told you we will talk later." She says.

"But today is my birthday." I get up and walk to her. "And I would like to go see the lights." I tell.

Mother's shoulders tense. I didn't say anything bad.

"Which lights dear?" She asks in a controlled voice.

"The floating lights."

"Oh you mean the stars." She chuckles, breaking the tension in the room. "Well you can see them from your window."

"No Mother. They aren't stars." I explain. "They appear every night on my birthday. I was hoping that you could take me outside to see them up closer."

"Katniss, do you know why I keep you here?" She turns around. I stare at her. "To keep you safe from the dangers of the outside world. I know you are old enough to take care of yourself but I don't want to loose my little girl."

"I know."

"Of course you do." She chuckles. "The outside world isn't a place for you. You wouldn't make it on your own." She warns. "And you look at you!"

I look down at my purple-ish dress and barefoot feet. "What's wrong with me?"

"Your pretty face isn't going to save you in there. So stop asking about the floating lights and the outside world." She says sternly.

"Ok."

"Don't be upset. I love you very much." She touches my shoulder. "Well I must be on my way."

She removes her hand, grabs her cape and basket. I hook my hair and descend her again, out of the tower. "See you later, dear."

**As you can see Katniss is Rapunzel and Mother Gothel is Coin. Whom a better person to portrait Mother Gothel than Coin? :)**

**Ok review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Frederick

**It took me a bit to write this one because I couldn't come up with a name for Peeta. I hope the name is good. If you don't like it, tell me. I'll change it. Maybe only the last name :P So this chapter is in Peeta's POV. Hope you like it. Since he is Flynn, he'll look a bit out of character. He is flirtatious, sarcastic and so on, but when we get to Eugene, he'll return to the real Peeta. :)**

**I don't own THG characters or Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm getting tired of this." I say exasperated.

Another one of those posters with my face and my nose is all messed up. I crumple the paper. I know the kingdom wants my head in a stick but they needn't make me look like a pig.

"Stop worrying about your nose and lets go." Brutus warns.

"Ok, ok." I assure him.

Me, Brutus and Gloss are going to rob the lost princess's crown. Brutus and Gloss are a pair of brothers. I joined them not so long ago. I wanted to make a name of myself by stealing things and getting rich by the minute. I'm still trying to reach my goal but it's not getting easy. The kingdom already knows who I am and one more theft and I'm done. So that's why I am, I mean, we are stealing the princess's crown. Also the princess has been lost for many years, eighteen to be exact and I don't think she will be returning any moment now so I don't think she will mind if we take her little crown.

We start climbing the castle's stone wall. We reach the roof and walk around for a moment until we find the trap door to the room where the crown is located.

"So... who is the lucky one to go down there?" I ask playfully.

Brutus and Gloss share a look and them smirk at me. I frown.

"Thanks guys." I say sarcastically. "Now tie me up."

Gloss wraps a rope around my torso. Him and Brutus position so they can both hold the rope while lowering me in the air. I step inside the trap door and they start lowering me inside the room. I can see the crown below me. Bingo! They lower me a few more inches and I grab the crown. Just then one of the guards sneezes.

"Dust huh?" I ask without thinking.

"Yeah." The guard answer.

By the time he realises what's happening, I'm already exiting the trap door and removing the rope from around me. He shouts orders to the other guards. I put the crown inside my satchel and we leave the roof, climb down the stone wall and start running through the castle's garden until we reach the village's center. Even though it's early, there is already enough people in the streets so they form a kind of protection for us. We run the bridge, that connects the main land and the island, and continue into the woods. We stop for a moment to catch our breaths. I rest my hands in a tree trunk and when I look up, I groan.

"Seriously?" Another poster with my nose drawn stupidly. I look like I have a stick instead of a nose.

I hear some noises coming from within the woods. The noise is getting closer and it sounds like a commotion of beasts. I look behind me and the castle's guard is heading straight for us. Crap! I put the satchel inside my vest and make a run. I move my legs faster. I stop in my tracks. A rock wall raises in front of us. Just what I wanted...

"We need to climb that." Gloss says.

"Lift me up." I suggest.

They stare at me with expresionless looks.

"What?" I ask with a shrug.

"Give us the satchel first." Brutus demands.

I pretend to be offended. "I thought we were friends."

They keep looking at me to give them the satchel. I huff.

"Fine." I give them the satchel and Brutus helps me climb the rock wall. I manage to get the satchel back without them noticing. I reach the top of the stone wall and look down at them.

"Now help us." Brutus says.

"Eh. I don't feel like it." I smirk and show them the satchel.

"Damn you Frederick." He growls.

I resume running. Suddenly there's a loud snap and the castle's guard appear out of nowhere with arrows pointed at me. I take a detour and continue running. I'm getting tired of running around. I should also have a horse. I hear the captain shout something and then I hear the sound of arrows flying. I duck beneath a tree branch and some of those arrows get stuck in it. Others fall to the ground. I'm lucky that didn't hit me, but the captain isn't that lucky. His head hits the tree branch and he falls to the ground. I can't help but laugh. I turn around and see a clearing just a few meters away from me.

I reach it and stand there looking for a way out. I feel something grab my ankle and start dragging me through the floor. I look up and see the captain's horse.

"Stop! Bad horse!" I judge him.

I struggle against his hold and can set my boot free. I get up as quickly as I can and run _again_. I see some rocks and hide behind them. I sneak a peek from behind the rocks and can see the horse walking, sniffing the grass. I move slowly backwards and suddenly fall. My eyes are looking at a cavern-like ceiling. I look around and see some cracks of light emerging from the other end of this cavern. I follow it and I reach a valley. My eyes widen because at the end of it, there's a tower near a waterfall. I can hide inside it until I figure out a plan. I start moving to the tower and look up and down, trying to find some cracks in its bricks so I can climb.

I think of my childhood hero, Frederick Road, and what he would do in a situation like this one. I want to be like him. Live adventures like him. Make the forturne he makes. I already use his name has a mark. Not that he doesn't seem to mind, I guess. I find a few cracks and start climbing up the tower. I reach a window's parapet and with my elbow, open the wood shutters. I hop inside the tower. I sigh contented. Finally alone.

I remove the satchel from inside my vest and open it. "Hello beau-" Something hits me in the head and I fall to the floor, where the world turn black.

**So Peeta is Flynn and Brutus and Gloss are The Stabbington Brothers. I couldn't think of anyone more to do them. I think they are ok for the part. :)**

**Review pretty please :3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Katniss

**So in this chapter Katniss meets Peeta. That part in the movie was freaking hilarious :D I also introduce a new character. Hope you like this chapter and I want to thank all followers and favourites so far. I appreciate :)**

**I don't own THG characters or Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

_A man._

I hit a man.

In the head.

With a frying pan.

I'm still looking at him with wide eyes. A man.

I can't form any coherent thoughts. I have never seen a man in my life. Mother always said they were dangerous and would kill you with their pointy teeth. Maybe he has pointy teeth like one of those monsters in my books. I walk a bit closer to him, strech my arms and with the frying pan raise his upper lip. No pointy teeth. That's weird.

His hair, a dirty blonde, is covering his eyes. When I toss it to the other side, I gasp lightly. He has a handsome face with a strong jaw, a lean nose and his lips are a bit full.

He opens his eyes.

I hit him again.

I sigh relieved. I need to find a place to hide him before Mother arrives again. She would have a heart attack if she saw a man in the tower. I can't loose maybe my only chance of seeing the floating lights. If he came from outside, he must know what they are and he can take me to them. I take a deep breath and very cautiously wrap a few pieces of my hair around his torso. I drag him to the closet by the stairs. _How am I going to put him inside?_ He looks heavier than me. I open the closet doors and grab one of his arms. I try to put him inside the closet with a lot of effort but his body is only halfway inside it. I huff.

Prim walks to his chest. She is a chameleon and my only friend in this tower. Mother doesn't know she exists and if she knew, Prim and me would be in trouble. She starts gesturing to his legs and then the closet. I get it. I grab his legs and put them inside the closet in a very strange angle. I angle my head. He doesn't look very comfortable. Eh. As long as he doesn't wake up before Mother leaves after. I unwrap my hair from around him and close the closet doors.

I turn around and my eyes catch the sight of something. A satchel. Must be his. I pick it up and open it. There's something inside it. I grab it and let the satchel fall to the floor. I have never seen something like this. A round gold circle and on one of his side, the circle raises into a straight ascent line and then draws three half circles. It continues into a straight descent line and then unites with the main circle. The three half circles are covered with shinning stones. Some gold-ish and others a light blue, almost crystal.

"What's this?" I ask Prim.

She shrugges. I turn it in my hands, trying to figure it out. I put it on my arm but it's too large. I remove it. I put it on top of my head. I walk to the full-length mirror. The circle fits and looks right on my head. I think about something similiar I have read in my books. They talked about some girls wearing things on their heads but not something like this. I sigh. I take it off of my head.

"Katniss! Let down your hair!" I gasp. This is not good.

I grab the satchel quickly and put the circle inside it.

"Coming!" I shout.

I look for a place to hide the satchel.

"Katniss!" I find a pot and put it there.

"Prim go hide." I whisper. I open the wood shutters and tie my hair on the hook. I throw the rest of my hair and start pulling it. Mother appears on the window.

"What took you so long Katniss?" She asks suspiciously.

"I was just finishing sweeping." I lie.

She hands me her basket while she removes her cape and hangs it on the coathanger. She takes the basket and walks to the kitchen table.

"I have something for you." She says while removing things from the basket.

"That's great." I fake the excitment. I get a sneak at the closet. It looks normal.

"I am going to make your favourite. Lamb Stew." She turns to me with a small smile.

I smile too happilly.

"Are you feeling alright Katniss?" Mother raises an eyebrow.

"Of course." I say quickly.

"Is there something you hiding from me?" She asks doubtfully.

I take a few steps towards her. "Well... I was hoping that you had thought about what I said earlier."

She stares at me.

"The floating lights."

"We have already talked about this Katniss." She sighs tiredly.

"I know Mother but I really want to see them. If you just listen-"

"Katniss stop." She says sternly.

"I know a way for me to see-" I try again.

"That's enough Katniss!" Mother shouts. I take a step back suddenly. She has never shouted at me.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"Wonderful." She sits on the stool and rests her head on her hand. "Now I'm going to be the bad guy."

"If you don't want me to go see the lights," She tenses. "can I ask for something else?"

"And what is that?" She huffs.

"I would like new painting." I suggest. "Like that one made out of sea shells."

She looks up at me. "That place is very far from here."

"I just thought it would be better than the lights." I look at my barefoot feet.

I hear her sigh and stand up. She walks to me and rests her hands on my shoulders.

"Katniss," She starts. "Look at me."

I look up. She has a serene expression.

"I'm sorry I yeld at you. I care about you very much." She says.

"I know." I reassure her.

"Are you sure you will be alright by your own until I get back?" She looks almost afraid I'll disappear.

I nod. She removes her hands from my shoulders and goes prepare a baskest with food. I go get her cape.

"Alright dear. I'll come back in about three days." Mother dresses her cape.

I hand her the basket and hive her a hug. "I love you very much dear." She pets my head.

"I love you too Mother." I open the shutters again, tie my hair and slowly low Mother down. I bid her goodbye, untie my hair, close the shutters and turn to look at the closet.

"Lets see if he wakes up."

**So Prim is Pascal. That is kind of weird. I wasn't going to put Buttercup or Lady as a chameleon. And since Pascal is like Rapunzel's best friend, I thought Prim would be good for the part.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Frederick

**New chapter! I really liked writing this chapter :) Just one thing. Since Peeta is Flynn, he looks kind of out of character with his flirt words and jokes but when he starts spending more time with Katniss, he'll be normal. So don't judge this character. And I was thinking if in the next chapter, when they go to the Snuggly Duckling Inn, I should put them singing? XD Give me your thoughts on this because I can't write the next chapter if you don't tell me your opinions :(**

**I don't own THG characters nor Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

My head feels as it has been hitted by millions of rocks and I have a weird sensation on my left ear.

I turn my head and see a lizard on my shoulder.

"Ah!" I shout. It jumps and falls on the floor.

I try to move but something is tied around my hands, legs and torso. I look down and see a kind of rope but it feels soft. The rope continues on the floor. It almost looks like...

"Is that... hair?!" I state.

The hair ascents by the wall and moves up to the ceiling. Who has hair as long as this? I try struggling against it.

"Struggling is useless." Someone says. I freeze.

"Sorry?" I say doubtfully.

I see someone moving across the shadow of the room. It climbs down from the ceiling and lands on the floor.

"You can't break free from it." It says.

The shadow starts moving towards me and shapes up into the figure of a girl. She steps into the light. I gasp. She must be most beautiful girl I've ever seen and she is the one with the long blonde hair.

"Who are you?" She is holding a frying pan. She hitted me with that?

I continue gazing at her. She moves closer and points the frying pan at me. I draw back afraid she is going to hit me again. The first time was enough.

"Who are you?" She repeats. "And how did you got here?"

I swallow.

"I-I..." I stammer.

She scowls at me. I clear my throat.

"I don't know how I got here," I fake an innocent voice. "Nor who you are but may I just say..."

"Hi sweetcheeks." I flirt.

"Don't call me that." She warns. I smirk.

"How did you find me?" She moves the frying pan closer to my face.

I stare at her.

"Does anyone know about my location?" She continues with the assumptions. I'm not understanding any of it.

"Look here sweetcheeks-" I start.

"Katniss." She interrupts.

"Blondie. Here's the deal. I was being chased around the woods when I came across your little tower." I tell.

She drops the frying pan. I sigh relieved.

"Why were you being chased?" She asks suspiciously.

"I stole the..." My eyes widen. "Oh no! Where is my satchel?!" I start panicking.

"Somewhere." She crosses her arms.

I look around. She must have hidden it in some obvious place. I spot a vase. I smile knowingly.

"Is in that vase, isn't it?" I point to the vase.

She looks at it. She hits me again in the head.

* * *

Ugh...

I open my eyes slowly. Seriously?!

Blondie is looking at me.

"Will you stop doing that?" I warn. My head is throbbing more than before.

"Now I have hidden it in some place you'll never guess." She smiles daringly.

I glare at her.

"So what's your name?" She asks.

"Frederick Road." I say importantly.

"What do you want with my hair, Frederick?" She points the frying pan at me again.

"Hair?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Do you want to cut it? Sell it?" She accuses.

"Listen Blondie. I don't want anything to do with your hair. Just to get out of it." I confess.

"Really?" She looks at me.

"Of course." I insist.

"Well... I..." She hesitates. Suddenly the lizard appears in front of my face. It is looking intently at my eyes. What on Earth?

Blondie turns around and starts murmuring with the lizard. This is weird. I look for a way out. The only exit is the window I came in. I start dragging the chair in that direction.

"Well Frederick," I stop. "I have decided to make you a deal."

"A what?" I stare at her dumbfound.

She walks to the fireplace, causing the hair around my legs to move, making the chair loose its balance. I fall face foward on the floor. Oww...

"Do you know what this is?" She pulls a curtain, revealing a wall paint of the lanterns.

"The lanterns the Kingdom does every year for the lost princess?" I guess. My voice is muffled by the floor and my nose is starting to hurt.

"Lanterns?" She whispers to herself. "I knew it." Huh?

"Well tomorrow night they will illuminate the sky." She states.

"Yes..." I roll my eyes.

"And you will take me there." She orders.

"No way, no how." I say.

She walks to me. "If you don't take me there, I won't give you your precious satchel." She blackmails.

"Listen Blondie-"

"It's Katniss." She repeats through clenched teeth.

"Whatever." I continue. " I can't take you there. In this moment, me and the Kingdom aren't exactly the best buddies."

She looks at the lizard on her shoulder. She turns to me.

"I don't know what brought you here, _Frederick,_" She pulls her hair and the chair starts raising. I'm face to face with her.

"But listen when I say this." She puts both hands on the armrests and her face is only inched from mine. At this distance, her eyes don't look just plain gray. They have little silver freckles in them. "You can destroy this tower, brick by brick, but you won't find you satchel. Ever."

I can't believe I'm locked in a chair, tied up with hair with an annoying girl bossing me around. I huff.

"Ok let me get this straight." I say. "I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back and then I'll get my satchel back?" She nods.

"I promise." She glares at me. I raise an eyebrow. "I never break a promise."

"You leave me no choice..." I drop my head and then raise it. She still glares at me. My smolder isn't working. Damn...

I sigh. "Alright. I'll take you to the lanterns." She smiles genuinely for the first time at me.

**Hope you like it. Review :3**


	5. Chapter 5 - Katniss

**Hope you like this chapter :D In the next one we will see some familiar faces as thugs. Great huh?**

**I don't own THG characters nor Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, are you coming or not?" Frederick asks.

He is already climbing down the tower's brick wall while I'm here, by the window, holding a frying pan and taking peeks down at the grass.

I'm a bit scared but I can't help the excitment inside of me. I can't believe this is really happening to me. I'm going to realize my dream. Seeing the floating lights up closer has been my dream since I was a younger. Everytime on my birthday, at night, I would sneak out of my bed and go to the window to see them immerging behind the hill, colouring the night sky with millions of bright dots. I never gave up on that dream. It would become true one day but this morning everything went downhill. Mother told me to never say one more word about the lights. I lost hope. And then I got a new chance. A opportunity to accomplishe my dream. I think Frederick was like some kind of pray from the Gods. He is my new hope. Things can turn out to be good in the end.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. _I can do this._ I tie my hair to the hook and set both of my feet on the window's parapet. I hold tightly to my hair and with a quick movement, I slide down my hair to the grass below me. I feel the light breeze touch my face and make my dress dance around me. I look down and suddenly stop. My feet are a few inches away from the grass. I look doubtfully at it and very slowly set my feet on the grass. I gasp. This is a whole new sensation. I've never felt something like this before. The grass feels fresh and wet. I let my whole weight be secured by the grass and take one step at time. It feels amazing how something so simple as a few leafs of grass, can change the world for me. I see Frederick setting his boots on the grass. I run to him and quickly grab his arm and pull him towards the only exit from this valley.

"Hold on, Blondie." He calms.

I feel so alive, I can't stay still and wait for him to lead the way. We enter the little cave and I see the light entering from the other side. I let go of his arm and run, breaking through the creeper. The sun is shinning more brightly here and the trees look more powerful. They are swimming with every shade of green possible. It feels as if my paintings have gain life itself. This feels like a real dream. I am living a dream. A true dream. I walk to the middle of the little meadow and let the sun warm my skin. I close my eyes and here the nature sounds. The birds tweeking in the sky above and the insects singing here, next to me.

Someone clears their throat. I open my eyes and turn around, seeing Frederick looking at me.

"This is great." I blurt out.

"Yeah, it's great." He says sarcastically.

I scowl at him.

"Just kidding." He raises his hands.

"I hope so." I scold him.

"Now can we get this over with?" He suggests. "The quicker, the faster I get my satchel."

"Maybe not." I smirk.

"What!" He shouts. "You promised me."

"Just kidding." I repeat.

He frowns. "Very funny." I chuckle.

I start walking, admiring the beauty of this place.

"Where are you going Blondie?" He calls.

"See the sights." I tell him.

I hear him huff. "I don't have time for this."

I keep walking, ignoring his complains. I love the feel of the wind and the grass. I pass my hand over the tree trunks. They feel rough and it scratches my hand. I feel Prim on my shoulder.

"Isn't this beautiful?" I ask her. She smiles at me.

Prim is almost like a sister to me. I love her very dearly and I'm happy to share this whole beauty with her, but I feel something is missing. I realise something. Mother. Oh no... She is going to hate me for doing this to her. She is going to be mad and sad at me. I broke my promise to her. I never break promises. I feel so stupid for doing this to her. I was only focus on my happiness, when I should be thinking about her feeling too. I shouldn't have left the tower. I am a horrible daughter.

I sit and curl, with my head resting on my knees. I am a horrible daughter. I repeat this several times but it doesn't stuck. I'm thinking about the woods and the freedom. I am so selfish. Prim makes a sound. Like she is shushing me.

"What's wrong Blondie?" Frederick asks.

I look up and he has a frown on his face. He seems worried about me.

"I am such a horrible daughter." I repeat this time out loud.

"Why would you say that?" He crouches next to me. My bottom lip trembles.

He sighs. "Look I get it. Your mother is too over-protected. You are making a forbidden thing. Harsh stuff." I stare at him.

"Don't worry. This is what growing up feels like." He gives me a small smirk.

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

"But of course." He states too happily.

"My mother..." I trail off.

"Yeah... Probably this will break her heart or crush her soul but no worries. You are living your dream." He encourages.

"Oh god..." I can't break my mother's heart.

"Blondie. If you feel this miserable, maybe you should go back to the tower." He lifts me off the ground and hands me my frying pan. "It's for the better."

He starts guidding me back to the tower but I suddenly stop. "No!" I snap.

"Oh come on!" He huffs exaggeratedly.

"I'm going to see the lanterns." I impose.

Suddenly there's a loud rustling sound. I hid behind Frederick and hold onto him for dear life.

"What is that?" I shout quickly.

A bunny comes out of the bush. I sigh. I realise that I'm in a very intimate position with Frederick and let him go fast. I duck my head to hid my blush. I look up and see him smirking at me.

"Wipe that smirk out of your face." I threaten him with my frying pan. He smirks harder.

I turn around and continue walking. _What was I thinking when I held onto him?_ He was the only one there to protect me. I'm a brave and corageous girl but since this all new to me, I need someone to protect me. I sigh.

"Blondie wait up!" Frederick calls.

I stop walking and wait for him to catch up to me. I scowl at him.

"I was just joking." He defends himself.

"Hey." He puts his arm around my shoulders. I tense a bit. No one has ever touch me besides Mother and Prim. I feel a heat radiacte from him. "Are you hungry?" He asks randomly.

"Huh?" I say dumbfound.

He smiles down at me and resumes walking. He still has his arm around my shoulders when we reach a rock/tabern with a sign saying _Snuggly Duckling_.

"What is this?" I ask.

"The best place to eat the best food in the world." He smiles nostalgically.

"Is it safe to enter?" I ask doubtfully.

"If it has a duck as a sign..." He trails off.

I smile.

He opens the door with a bang.

"Garçon! Your best table please!" He orders.

My breath itches in my throat. Vicious, malicious thugs. So many thugs.

**I hope you think Katniss doesn't look very out of character when she is thinking of Coin. She is suppost to be her mother after all.**

**Now be gentle and review :3**


	6. Chapter 6 - Frederick

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter took me a bit of time to write. I had a little writer's block XD I don't know if this chapter is good or not (you tell me) because I think I went a bit too far with Peeta's personality but he is more Flynn in this first chapters so don't judge. Also I asked some of you to tell me if I should do them singing but I came to the conclusion of not puting the song. It didn't work out well. I still did the song so if you want to read it I'll put in my profile :)**

**I don't own THG characters nor Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

I hear Blondie gasp beside me. She positions the frying pan. I don't know why did she bring that.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Are you feeling ok, Blondie?" I joke with her. Maybe she'll relax more.

She glares at me. _I was just trying to lighten the mood_. An aroma fills the whole room, mixed with some others not so pleasant. They should get a clean around this place. Blondie is still very tense.I put my hands on her shoulders and guide her through the people. Even though this place has a fluffy name, most customers are bandits like me. Well... some are worse. Blondie squeaks and walks quickly. I look behind me and see a guy grabbing her hair. I think I have seen his face somewhere. They all have the same face. Mean stares and crazy beards.

"That is a lot of hair." He states.

"She is letting it grow." I joke.

I look at Blondie. She keeps walking backwards until she hits someone.

"Hey!" He shouts. Not good.

He turns around. It's Haymitch. He is a drunk but damn does he know how to steal.

"Who made me knock my drink?" He glares.

I reach Blondie and grab her arm.

"Lets get you to your tower." I whisper to her. She nods quickly.

Very descritly, we walk to the door when suddenly it closes with a bang. Another guy appears. Thresh. He isn't one to talk much but when he fights, oh boy, you don't want to get to close. I heard he once fought with this guy Cato and in a minute knocked his head out. Literally.

"Is this you?" He asks in a menacing voice.

He is holding one of those posters with my face against the door. His finger covers my nose. Please let it be well drawn. I remove his finger gently. _Seriously!?_ I look like Pinocchio.

"Your tower will have to wait Blondie." I tell her.

Someone grabs my arm. Haymitch.

"Yeah it's him alright." He smirks. "They have matching noses."

Everyone starts laughing. I huff.

"Thom! Go get the guards." He orders. "I'm going to get me some prize and drink till I can't no more." His breath smells worse than some dead animal.

I'm pulled back and hugged. Not in a friendly way.

"No way man. That money is mine."

They start pulling me and stretching my limbs. That hurts like hell. I only hear shouts and suggestions of what they are going to do with me.

"We can work this out!" I shout.

I feel someone grab my hand and drag me out of this turmoil. Once I'm free, a guy is standing in front of me, shouting at them.

"No one's getting the money beside me." He suddenly falls to the ground and Blondie is standing there with the frying pan raised. What just happened?

I look at the passed out guy and my eyes widen. It's Finnick Odair.

"Did you just hit Finnick Odair in the head?!" I ask startled. Her eyes are also wide.

"I-I just-t wanted him-m to let you go." She mumbles.

"Nice shot, Blondie." I smile at her. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Finnick startes mumbling on the floor. "Oh... My head..."

"Ok lets go before he wakes up completly." I grab her arm.

The other bandits start advantcing at us. This isn't good.

"Stop!" Blondie suddenly shouts. They stare at her. Me too.

"I don't know where I am! And I just want to leave this place and go see the lanterns. Can't you find some emotion inside yourselves?" She huffs. "Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" _Huh?_

Haymitch looks at her. _Should I defend her?_ He advances so I put myself before her.

"What are you doing?" She hisses.

"I'm not sure." I tell her.

"Off the way, Frederick." Haymitch warns.

I continue staring at him. He suddenly punches me in the face and I fall to the floor. Oww...

"I had a dream once sweetheart. Long time ago." He says to Blondie. _What is he talking about?_ "I wanted to help people. Be a mentor to them. But life chose differently and I ended up stealing and getting drunk all the time. No one wants a drunk thief helping them. So dreams are a thing of the past."

I stare at him. "What did you just said?"

"No ones talking with you, Road." He snaps. "Don't get all touchy-feely."

I sigh. I get up and pull Blondie aside.

"We should get going. We are still pretty far from the village." I whisper. Everyone is looking at us.

"I also had a dream." We turn our heads. It's Finnick. I thought he was still passed out.

He starts walking in our direction.

"Sugarcube?" He smirks. These guys are really weird.

I look at Blondie and she is looking doubtfully at the sugarcube. Also she is blushing. Great. He pops one into his mouth.

"I wanted to find love - still want - but with my life, no girl would want to date me." He tells. "So I content myself with a little flirt here and a kiss there, with other girls. Every one of them swoons over me but no one really wants to know more about me." Blondie touches his shoulder reassuredly.

I look at her. She looks different. Maybe more comprehensive. She doesn't look scared like before.

"I have a dream too." Someone says. I roll my eyes.

Suddenly the door opens. "I found the guards!" Thom says.

"Time to go Blondie." I grab her arm and we hide behind the counter.

"Where's Frederick?" _Crap._

"Hey." I look up and see Haymitch. He motions for the floor. I don't understand. He huffs and presses a lever. A trap door opens on the floor boards. Me and Blondie crawl to it.

"At the end you'll find an open passage." He says.

"Thanks man." He glares at me. I sigh. I crawl through the trap door and then get up.

"Come on Blondie." I hurry.

She suddenly hugs Haymitch. That was weird.

"Thank you." She crawls and I help her get up.

The trap door closes leaving us in total dark.

**Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Katniss

**Hi there :) I have to say this. Don't take it personally. I'm sad because no one reviewed my last chapter. I like favourites and followers but reviews make me happy and make me want to write the next chapter. So if you could just say "It was good." or something like that, I liked it very much. It won't hurt your fingers just to type three words XD **

**Now on with the chapter. I liked writing this one. It has lots of action and a cute moment, even though it doesn't appear in the film.**

**I don't own THG characters nor Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

We are left in the dark after the trap door closes. I'm a bit scared of the dark.

"Frederick?" I can't see him and I don't hear him moving. It's like I'm all alone.

"Here, Blondie." A flash of light appears. Frederick is lighting up a lantern. Now I can see the place we are on.

"Lets go." Frederick starts walking.

I follow him. From what I can see with the lantern, we are walking through a tunnel. The floor is almost covered with little rocks and by the walls, big rocks rest. I think I even see some bones. I walk closer to Frederick.

"That was... What you did back there was... impressive." Frederick says randomly.

I look at him. I don't understand.

"The..." He motions to the frying pan. Oh...

"Yeah I know." I smile proudly.

I can't even believe myself that I did something like that. Here I thought thugs were men with pointy teeth or cannibals, when in reality they are just people with fears and dreams like me. _All false stories, Mother. You see? I can survive out here_. We stay in silence after that. I can't think of something to say. I was never good talking with other people. The only people I talked with were Mother and Prim. And she isn't a person.

I look at Frederick. Something about him feels different. He suddenly looks at me. I have been caught staring at him. I advert my eyes. His eyes are really blue.

"So... Frederick," I try. "Where are you from?"

"Woah Blondie." I'm getting tired of this nickname.

"What?"

"Don't start with the questionary." I sigh.

"Ok. No questions."

"But I got to say I'm very interested in your story." I look at him.

"I won't answer anything." I cross my arms.

"Relax Blondie." He calms. "I know I can't ask about the hair."

"Nope."

"Nor the mother."

"No."

"What about the lizard?" He jokes.

"It's a chameleon." I defend.

"Frog." I glare at him. He shakes his head.

"But I have to ask this." He starts. "If you have wanted to see the lanterns for so long, why haven't you?"

I stop walking.

"Well..." I bite my lip.

I feel something fall onto my head and bounce to the ground. A little rock. I stare at the ground. It feels like it's moving, almost shaking. I look at Frederick. He is looking behind me. I turn around and can see a glow. What is that?

"Frederick?" I call.

Out of nowhere a group of men dress with uniforms appear, running towards us.

"Frederick."

"Time to run." He starts grabing my hair quickly and holds it out to me. I take it, he grabs my wrist and we start running.

I hear the men shouts getting closer. Ahead of us, I can see the open passage. We pass through it and have to slow down because in front of us is a rock cliff. I look up and see a enormous dam. I hear something break. I look down and see two men with mean stares looking up at us, holding two swords.

"Who are they?" I almost shout.

"They don't like me."

The group of men from before appear, also holding swords and spears.

"Who are they?" I shout.

"They don't like me either."

Suddenly a horse appears. My eyes widen.

"Who is that?" I gasp.

"Lets just say that everyone here doesn't like me." They are the ones who were chasing Frederick before. I look around for a way out. Up ahead I see a few wooden bars. They look strong enough to hold my weight.

"Hold this."

I hand him the frying pan. I grab a large piece of my hair and throw it, trying to reach the bar. It wraps around it. I take a full swing and then launch myself into the air. I land on a rocky base and untie my hair from the bar. I look at Frederick. He is fighting with the guards and using the frying pan as a sword. I feel like rolling around in the ground, laughing. _Focus._ I look around for a place to tie my air again for Frederick to get out of there. I see a large rock. It seems really stuck into the ground so I wrap my hair around it. I look again at Frederick. He is now fighting with the horse, who is holding a sword. This is getting weirder.

"You know Blondie, this is the weirdest thing I have ever done in my life!" He shouts.

The horse disarms him, sending the frying pan down the cliff. I grab my hair and then launch it at Frederick.

"Frederick!" He looks and catches the hair, swiftly.

He ties it around his hand and then I pull him. He is flying in the air but is getting too close to the ground below and the other two men. I hold my hair tighter.

"Look out!" I shout at him.

He takes a climb on my hair and raises his legs. He gains balance again but he is going too fast so he hits some wooden bars that form a canal, connected to the dam. _Oww_. I hear a snap behind me. I look and see the horse trying to break a wooden bar supporting the dam wall. He breaks it and it lands on my rock base. Water starts coming out of a hole in the dam wall.

"Come on Blondie!" I look at Frederick. "Jump!"

I take a deep breath and then jump into the air. I grab tightly onto my hair and swing my body foward, reaching the ground below me. I land on a water puddle. Frederick lets go of my hair and I hold it all to my chest. The two men dart towards me, so I start running so fast my legs are already hurting. While running, I take a few looks up. Frederick is sliding down the canal. It breaks at one point so he jumps to the ground. He lands a few feet away from me, gets up and runs. Suddenly the dam wall breaks and the water starts floading down the rocks. I run even faster than before.

"Run to that passage Blondie!" Frederick shouts.

I see the passage just a few feet from here. The passage entrance is turning a shade darker. I take a peak up and see a enormous piece of rock falling on top of us, followed by gigantic water waves. I gasp. We reach the passage, just when the rock covers the entrance, leaving us in the dark. Water starts floading through the cracks on the rock wall. I can feel more space behind me so we move there. I look for an opening but all I see are rocks. I grab the frying pan, that Frederick saved, and start hitting the rocks, trying to break them. I feel my heart beating fast. I'm panicking. This wasn't on my plans. Frederick, drenched, comes near me and starts pushing the rocks. I hear him hiss. He cut his hand. We keep hitting the rock walls, trying to break them as the water level ascents more.

"I give up. I can't see anything." Frederick gasps for air.

There must be some way out down there. I dive but I feel him pulling me. He grabs my shoulders.

"I told you. You can't see anything down there." He moves my hair from my face with one of his hands.

I'm scared. I am going to die here, without seeing the lanterns. I feel a few tears run down my wet face.

"Hey." Frederick hugs me to his chest. I wrap my arms around him.

"This is all my fault." I tell him through sobs. "I should have never left the tower. Mother was right." He lets go of me. He felt warm.

I look at Prim on my shoulder. She has a sad face. "I'm sorry Prim. I never wanted this to happen."

Frederick sighs. "Peeta."

I look at him, dumbfound. "Huh?"

"My real name is Peeta Mellark." I give him a watery smile. "Just wanted you to know."

"Well I have magic hair that glows when I sing." I chuckle sadly.

"What?" He stares at me. My eyes widen.

"My hair glows when I sing."

I take a deep breath and start singing. The water level ascents quickly, floading the cave completly. I sing the rest of the song and my hair starts glowing. Peeta gasps. I look around and see my hair behind sucked into a crack hidden by some rocks. We swim to it and start pulling rock after rock as my glowing hair fades, leaving us again in darkness. We keep pulling rocks until I see a tiny crack shinning with the outside light. I feel Peeta put his hand into the crack. He breaks it and water starts pouring into the outside, taking us in its current. We fall into a river. I see Peeta swimming to the shore, so I follow him. I gasp for air when I emerge through the surface. The sky has rosy and orangish shades. I swim to the grassy shore.

"I'm alive." I cough a bit. The water left a burning sensation on my throat.

"I can't believe it." Peeta says randomly.

I get up and start pulling my hair out of the river.

"Her hair glows." He whispers to himself. I have a lot of explaining to do.

"Peeta."

"Her hair freaking glows!" He shouts disbelieved at Prim.

"Peeta!" I call.

"What?!" He stares at me with a funny face. I chuckle a bit.

"It doesn't glow only." I tell him.

**Take my words seriously and review :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Peeta

**I'm sorry I took this much time to update. I've been kind of busy. But now the chapter is here so you can read it and enjoy it :) This chapter is in Peeta's POV and I put his name on the chapter, because he already revealed his true name to Katniss and also because he is becoming a but more like his true self. **

**One of you asked if I would put the song that made Peeta fall in love with Katniss, The Valley Song. I'll be honest. I never listened or read the lyrics to it (don't kill me) and I just thought it didn't make a lot of sense to put that song because when I read the lyrics I couldn't see something that had to do with glowing hair that cures people. Of course that song is from The Hunger Games and this one was made for the movie but I prefered to put this one. Sorry and don't hate me for not putting The Valley Song :(**

**I don't own THG characters nor Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

I think I am dreaming.

I'm _really_ dreaming.

I... This is _so_ weird. Something as this doesn't exist in real life. Sure, you read it in fairytales and think _Where does this dude get these ideas?!_ but you would have never guessed it was real.

"Peeta?"

I shake my head and look at Blondie. _Blondie?_ Now that seems kind of strange.

"Are you ok?" She is looking at me with those gray eyes. The fire I light up minutes ago makes them more silver than gray.

"Yeah. Just fi- Agh..." I hisse.

"Sorry." She apologises.

She is wrapping my injured hand with her hair. I don't know what's going to happen but my heart is already beating fast. I just hope my hand doesn't vanish.

"Ok... " She breaths. "Don't freak out. Please." I nod doubtfully.

What happens next, I can't take my eyes off of her. _Her voice_. It is like all the Nature sounds were mixed together with some subtle and soft melodies to make it more angelical. And _her hair_...

_Flower, glimme and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate designed_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

She finishes the song and her hair glow fades. I stare at her dumbfounded when she looks up. Her eyes are apprehensive. I swallow and raise my hand at eye level. I remove her hair and my eyes widen. There is no wound. I turn my hand around. This can't be real. The wound was just on my palm. I'm freaked out.

"Ah..."

"Don't scream." She says quickly.

"I... I'm not freaked out. Of course not. Are you?!" I stagger. I sound very reassuring.

She sighs and drops her hands onto her lap. She starts fiddling with them.

"I'm sorry." I apologise. "Katniss."

She looks up and stares at me with a small smile.

"So... for how long has your hair been doing that?" I ask cautiously.

"Maybe forever." She shrugs. "Mother told me when I was little, people got to me and cuted a piece of it." She moves her hair to one side and shows me a little dark brown piece of hair in her nape.

"Does it still glow?" I wonder.

"No. Once cut, it looses its power." She lets go of her hair. "And..."

She looks at me with sad eyes. I have this urge to hug her and comfort her. _What's wrong with me?_ I give her a reassuring smile, which she returns.

"And that's why I never..." She hesitates.

"Left the tower." I finish for her.

"Yeah." She whispers.

"And you're still going back to that?" I remember when she told me her deal. Take her to see the lanterns and return to the tower in exchange for the satchel.

"I... maybe... I don't know." She huffs and drops her face in her hands. "This is so complicated." She mumbles.

I wait for her to let go of the sorrow and despair. Finally she looks up and takes a deep breath, smiling in the end. I like seeing her with a smile. It shows she isn't a sad person.

"So... Peeta Mellark, right?" Katniss jokes.

I chuckle. "Yeah... but I'll save you the sad part of the story. Poor Peeta whose own mother put in an orphanage because she wasn't very found of him." My shoulders sag. It kind of hurts to remember.

Katniss comes closer, just leaving a few inches between us. She puts her hands on her lap and looks at me, telling me to continue.

"Well there was this book that I read to the kids there at night." I start. "_The Adventures of Frederick Road._" I motion with my hands as it was some sign.

"Biggest rascal that ever existed." I say in an excited voice. "He went city to city, always make millions. Maybe that's why his last name is Road."

"Did he steal?" Katniss suddenly asks.

I think for a moment. I haven't read this story in a while. "Well, I don't think he did. He had so much money, he could do and go where he pleased." I sigh. "And for a kid that was alone and with nothing..."

I look at Katniss and she is looking at me with empathy.

"You know you can't tell this to anyone. Got that?" I smile jokingly. "My reptuation would be destroyed."

"Yes, of course." She jokes.

We stop speaking and I feel a bit uncomfortable seated next to her in complet silence. She starts playing with a hair strand.

"Well..." I get up quickly. "I should get more fire." I suggest awkwardly.

I start walking in the direction of the dark woods but her voice stops me. I turn to look at her.

"Just so you know, I like this side of you. The Peeta Mellark side." She smiles genuinely.

"I... Thank you." I look at my cured hand. I can almost feel her soft hair touch it. "You are the first person to tell me that."

I look at her one last time before walking into the dark woods. Since it's dark and the tree tops don't let much light pass through, it is hard to find some loose branchs. While looking for some, I let my mind wander to Katniss singing. I can't get her voice of my head. It was so magestical and melodious. I never heard a voice like that one. Maybe her voice has the same power as her glowing hair. Normally someone that sang as close as she did, I would be impressed but her voice just did something to me that I can't get my mind straight about this. I feel warm and... I don't know how to describe it. It is so different from everything that I have ever felt. Ugh... I feel so sappy.

And her hair. _What was that?_

One minute everything is ok and then my hand is being cured by hair. Freaking hair with magical powers. And on top of that, my hand looks normal.

I grab some other branchs and head to the campfire. I need to ask her something really stupid.

"So I thought that if my hand will have magical super powers now?" I call to her when I reach the fire.

I drop the branchs on the grass. Katniss has a back turned to me.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask her. She turns around startled.

"Yeah. Just lost in thought." She smiles but her eyes tell me differently.

"So I was wondering if I will shot lighting out of my hand?" I joke. I pick up some branchs and put them on the already dying fire. I look up at her.

"I don't think that's possible." She says.

"Nice way to kill my dream of becoming Master of the Skies." I frown. She chuckles lightly.

We continue talking about the power that I'll receive and other things that aren't that important. By the time we finish talking, the fire is just glowing embers.

"We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." I fake excitment.

"Ok." Katniss gives me a small smile. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Are you really ok?" I ask concerned. For real this time.

"Yes. It was just a long and tiring day." She reassures me.

"Alright." I get up from the long tree root and stretch. "See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." She gets up from the tree root and lays down right by its side. The chameleon snuggles in her hair by her forehead.

I lay down a few feet away from her. I put one arm behind my head, the other on my stomach and gaze at the starry sky. This girl is really something. I stay for a short time looking up at the sky and thinking about Katniss. _That sounds too creepy._ I close my eyes and take a good, long sleep.

**Review pretty please :3**


	9. Chapter 9 - Katniss

**Hi there! So I hope you are all liking the story so far. I wanna thank all the favourite and followers but specially the reviews. They make me very happy and I like reading about your opinion but I wish you would review more times. You don't need to review every chapter. Just say that you like it :) that is enough. Now, I introduce a new character here. He already appeared in the second chapter but I didn't say his name. And just a heads up. Don't hate me for doing this. I just needed a character to be him.**

**I don't own THG characters nor Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

I can't shut down my mind.

After me and Peeta went to sleep, all I can think about is the satchel that's hidden behind the tree trunk.

I know I shouldn't be worrying about it. I can trust Peeta. He made it very clear when he told me about his past but I can't shake off the feeling that something is wrong.

I was startled when Mother appeared and to see the look on her face when she discovered me. _Betrayal. Disappointment_. I disappointed her but I couldn't find anything bad in that emotion. Everything that happened felt _so_ different and unexpected, I think some of it was worth doing. And when she started saying that Peeta was just with me so he could get the satchel in the end and leave right away made sense. But that was before we went through all of those events together. Even when he tried to defend me from that thug, I felt something change in him. He wanted to save me. He cared about me. _Does he still?_ I don't know what to do with the satchel. Should I show it to him in the morning or after we see the lanterns? I don't want to give it to him right now. It feels as though as it will change what we have now, even though I don't know what is it that we have.

I turn around, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. The fire has died long time ago and now the only light is the one coming from the moon. An open space between a few trees cast a soft light over Peeta. I never took the time to look at him. To really see him behind that façade. He does have a handsome face and he is always bragging about it but now, with his eyes close and a serene look on his face, I can see the lines underneath his eyes or the others by his chin. They almost look like scars. Did he fight or are those just normal scars from scratches? I shake my head. He doesn't seem the type to fight. I let my eyes wander down. His chest is rising with his slow breathing. He has a defined chest and abdomen from what I can tell when he is standing. The vest he wears fits me nicely. _Why am I thinking about this?_ I feel my cheeks getting warm.

Peeta suddenly moves and I close my eyes quickly.

I take a peek through one eye and see him sleeping. I sigh. That was close. It would be really awkward if he had caught me staring at him. Ugh... I should get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll finally get to see the floating lanterns up close. My dream is coming true after all this years. I close my eyes and think about the lights in the sky.

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!"

I wake suddenly. I look around quickly and see Peeta being dragged by a horse. It is the same horse from yesterday. I get up and run to him. I grab his wrists and pull him to me, but the horse is pulling him by his boot more aggressively.

"Let go." I shout at the horse.

I give one last pull and the horse lets go. Peeta shoots foward, pulling me with him and lands on the grass with a big thump. I hear the horse neigh and advance towards Peeta. I get on my feet and block his way with my arms stretch out.

"Wait!" He moves side to side, trying to pass me.

"Easy! Quiet." He calms a bit and looks at me. I smile at him. "That's it."

"Now seat." I tell him gently. He does as I tell him. "Drop the boot."

He glares at me. "Drop it now." I order. The boot fall to the ground.

I approach him and pet his head softly. "Good boy." He relaxes under my touch.

"You have got to be kidding me." I hear Peeta huff behind me. "He's a bad horse."

"No he's not." I look at Peeta while still petting the horse.

"Of course not." He rolls his eyes. The horse scowls at Peeta.

"Listen," I say to the horse. "I know you are trying to get him arrested but I would like if you let me keep him." The horse neighs angrily. "Just for 24 hours. Please?"

He looks at me doubtfully. "It is my birthday." I add.

The horse sighs. "And then you can chase him until no more."

"Listen Blondie," Peeta walks to me.

"Blondie!?" I look at him incredulously. _Are we back to awkwardness?_

"Uh... Yeah." He scratches his neck.

"Ah... well, ok." I sigh. I look at the horse.

"Will you agree?" I ask hopefully.

He shakes his head 'yes'. "Thank you..." I see a badge on his chest with his name. _Gale_. "...Gale."

Peeta picks up his boot and walk to the tree root to seat. While he is putting on his boot, I, very quietly, grab the satchel that's behind the tree and hide it behind my back as best as possibly, covering it with my hair.

"Ready?" Peeta says while getting up. I nod.

We start walking to a dirt path. When Peeta isn't looking, I put the satchel inside one of Gale's bags. I need to speak to him about it. I don't know why he called me Blondie again. I felt something break inside of me.

"Hey are you ok?" Peeta suddenly asks.

"Sure." I give him a small smile. We walk in silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you Blo-"

I gasp. I see a bridge crossing the main land to an island. The village. I walk faster.

"Wait!" Peeta calls.

This looks like something out of a fairytale. The little beige houses all stocked one upon another and the castle in the highest point. It is like I imagine it. While I walk through the bridge, I look at the blue water that surroundes the kingdom. Some boats float on its surface and others are moving to the village's port. I reach the entrance of the village. People are walking and coming from everywhere. Some buying fruits and vegetables by little shops' stands and others talking with each other. Almost every house has these little flags on their parapets and lines of those flags are attached from one house to the other across. I look behind me and Peeta is looking at me sweetly. I raise an eyebrow. He shrugs. I keep walking into the streets but I fill something pull my hair. I turn around and some people are trying to dodge it. I pull and grab it to me and Peeta grabs some too.

"We can't walk around like this." I tell him.

"Yeah."

He starts looking around. He smiles and whistles. I look at whom he whistled and see four little girls braiding each other's hair. They look at my hair and gasp. They run to us.

"So much hair." One of them admires. I can't help but laugh.

"Think you can handle it?" Peeta asks them with a smile.

"No problem." Another says proudly.

**Don't kill me *hides behind a chair***

**So now you only need to review and tell me what you thought :) Until the next chapter. Maybe I'll update in three or four days.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Peeta

**We are almost at the end of the story :( Here we have some cute moments between Katniss and Peeta. And Peeta is starting to feel something for Katniss but he still doesn't know what is it. We'll find next chapter :)**

**I don't own THG characters nor Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm standing here, resting against a brick wall and Katniss is a few feet away from me, seated on the ground while the four little girls braid her hair.

I don't know why I called her Blondie again. I guess if I called her Katniss it would mean something different but... _Ugh! This is so frustating._ This girl is making me go crazy over her. She is just a girl. _A girl with a beautiful voice._ I don't even care for her hair. She is beautiful and when she smiles it makes me happy knowing that maybe that was caused by me. _What's wrong with me?_ I'm really going crazy for this girl.

I look around and see some guards approaching us. Crap! I duck my upper body and hide behind the wall. I wait a few minutes before taking a peek. They're gone. I sigh. I look at Katniss and see that her braid hair is finished. The little girls also placed some wild flowers to hold strands of her hair. She looks absolutly gorgeous. _Oh man..._ I hear Gale neigh. I look at him and he moves his eyebrows knowingly.

"Seriously?!" I glare at him but I can't help the smile that's coming.

"Thank you very much." Katniss smiles at the little girls.

They giggle and run away to go play. Katniss walks to me.

"Hi." She smiles.

"I-I..." I stutter. "You look... really pretty."

"Thanks." She blushs a little.

I clear my throat and straighten my back. "Ok lets go."

We start walking. Katniss is always gasping when we pass something that fascinates her. Even the little gardens by the sidewalk, she stares at.

"Isn't this incredible?" She muses.

"It's just a flower." I say flatly.

She scowls at me. I sigh.

"Fine." I force a smile. "They are lovely."

She looks at me and then smirks. "Here." She puts the flower on my hair.

"How do I look?" I joke.

She stares at me and starts laughing. "Very manly." She says after cleaning her watery eyes from laughing.

"Funny." I remove the flower from my hair and put it behind her ear. She tenses under my touch and looks intensly at me. I let my hand rest on her cheek while I stare at her too. Her eyes are so impossibly gray, it is almost transparent. Gale neighs, breaking the moment. I take my hand off of her cheek quickly. She gives me a small smile and then turns around. She starts walking down the street, in direction to the town's square.

I sigh. _Nice move, Peeta. Nice move._

I resume walking with Gale and Prim by my side. I see a bread stand by the square entrance. I'm getting a bit hungry and I haven't eaten since yesterday.

"Go ahead and join her." I tell Gale.

I move to the line forming at the bread stand. I need to get my mind straight about all these weird emotions and feelings. I look around the square and see Katniss seated on a stone bench with Gale by her side and Prim in her lap. She has a serene expression on but it seems almost as she is sad. Today is her birthday, right? I know what I'll do. Besides taking her to see the laterns. I buy four rolls and a cupcake the baker had aside. I walk to Katniss. She looks up and gives a little smile.

"I got you something." I say.

"What?" She raises one eyebrow.

I sit next to her on the bench. I put the bag with the rolls between us and hand her the other one with the cupcake. She looks suspiciously at it.

"Open it." I smile courageously.

She opens it and I see her smile bigger.

"Happy Birthday!" I say excitedly. She looks up.

"Thank you. You needn't buy this." She says.

"Of course I need it. It is your birthday." I shrug. "Come on! Eat it."

She takes a bite and her eyes widen. I laugh at her. She swallows. "It is _so_ good."

I reach inside the bag, grab a roll and take a bite. Katniss removes a small bit of the cupcake and hands it to Prim.

"Can lizards eat cake?" I joke.

"She is a _chameleon_." She huffs. "And yes, they can."

"I was just joking." I smile. She nods.

"So are you excited for tonight?" I ask her.

She lights up suddenly. "Yes. It is all I wanted to do."

"What about me?" I ask realising after what I said.

"What?" She looks at me.

"Uh..." I mumble.

Suddenly there's a loud sound.

"What was that?" Katniss asks startled.

I grab the bag with the rolls and get up.

"Time to go." I smile.

She gets up quickly, almost sending Prim to the ground but she holds on.

"Sorry Prim." She grabs her and positions Prim on her shoulder.

"Someone is eager." I smirk.

"Shut up and lets go." She starts walking fast. I shake my head. _This girl is so strange._

We reach the small town's port and I look for a boat. I see a small one with a oar.

"There's one." I grab her hand and lead her to it. I get inside the boat carefully and then hold out my hands for Katniss to take. She grabs it and steps inside. She almost falls but I hold fast onto her waist. We are standing very close and I only see her eyes, looking at mine.

"Thanks." She lets go of me and then moves to the other side of the boat to sit on the wood bench.

I still feel her body under my hands. It was warm and soft. I shake my head from these thoughts. I turn around and sit on the other wood bench. I grab the oar and start rowing, leaving the port behind us. I turn my head and see Gale looking at us sadly.

"Sorry Gale." I apologise. "No horses allowed." I joke.

**Now be super cute and tell me what you thought :D Also I'm going to take a different turn at the end of this story. It is almost as I did in my other story. You'll find about sooner :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Katniss

**Hi! So here we have the so awaited lanterns scene. It was fun to write it. I don't know if Katniss' thoughts are according to the thoughts you had when you viewed this scene but I hope it's good :)**

**I don't own THG characters nor Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm really going to make my dream true.

I have been waiting for so long to see the lanterns and now it's finally here.

Peeta is rowing the boat to the middle of nowhere.

"Shouldn't we be closer to the island?" I ask concerned.

"Well if you want to see the lanterns, you have to see it from a special place." He smiles.

I turn around and let my thoughts wander. I'm still a bit confused with what happened before. We were just joking and then suddenly Peeta turns serious and does something unexpected. When he put that flower behind my ear, I felt something course through me. Almost like electricity. His touch was so soft and gentle, I was paralized. I don't know what would have happened if Gale hadn't interfered. And just a few moments ago, we were so close. I just wanted to get closer._ I have never had this kind of thoughts._ Does this mean I feel something towards Peeta? Those are just normal reactions when a woman is close to a man. I think that's what my books say.

Peeta stops the boat and turns so we can see the kingdom from one side of the boat. The sun has already set, bringing the night sky with a few stars. The moon illuminates one side of the kingdom, leaving the other almost in darkness. Only now I'm realising this trip is almost over and I'll have to go back to those four walls, not ever knowing what happens after this. I sigh.

"Are you ok?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know." I look at him. "I feel sad and scared."

"Why?"

I take a deep breath. "After all this time, seeing the lanterns from my window and dreaming how would feel to see them closer, makes me scared." Peeta smiles sadly. "What if they aren't how I dreamed?"

"It will be." He reassures.

I scoff softly. "And then, what will I do?"

"You find a new dream. I guess."

"Maybe." I smile.

"And you're sad... why?" Peeta encourageous.

I chuckle sadly. "I'll have to leave all of this behind and never worry about it anymore. This was just a one of a lifetime moment."

"You know you don't need to go back."

"Of course I have. I promise myself I would return for my mother. I can't break this promise." I state.

"Ok." He whispers.

I turn my gaze to the water and see my reflection. It's me but I look different. This strange girl reflected looks different. She looks full of life and her eyes shine more brigthly. This girl is me and I like her. I want to live this life. I want to be free and see the world. I don't understand why Mother never gave me a change to see this. There's nothing wrong here. I put my hand inside the water and the reflection disappears into little waves. I lift my hand and start tracing the outlines of the kingdom's reflection with my fingertips.

I see a little point moving on the kingdom's reflection. _Is that a fish?_

I gasp. The lanterns. I look up just in time to see something incredible happen. Dozens of lanterns start following the main lantern. I get up fast and move to the bow without breaking eye contact with the lanterns. I hold onto it and stare at the lanterns rising into the night sky. They are so beautiful, I can't tear my eyes from it. Some ships on the water also start launching the lanterns into the sky, covering it with millions of lanterns. So many colours cover the nightly dark blue. Oranges, violets, yellows, soft pinks. It is even more beautiful up close than from my window. It feels like I'm inside a painting, now that the night sky is more starry and shines more brightly with thousands of little glowing points. The lanterns are also reflected on the water surface, making it seem like we're floating.

I suddenly remember that Peeta is also watching this. I turn around and see him holding two lanterns, with a gentle smile on his face. I smile at him and move to the bench. This is the moment of truth.

"I... well," I start. "I also have something for you."

I grab the satchel that's beneath my bench. When we were almost reaching the boat, I took the satchel from Gale's bag and hide it behind my back and when we were sailing, I hid it beneath the bench. I show Peeta the satchel and he has a confused look on. I breath deeply.

"I should have given it to you before, but I was scared because..." I can't even finish the sentence without saying something stupid. I was scared because I thought he would leave me. I have gotten so used to him, that I don't want him to leave. I don't know what I feel for him but I know I care for him. He isn't a bad guy. He is funny without the sarcastic part, kind and smart.

"And I'm not scared anymore, you know." I confess.

He is looking at me differently. His blue eyes are so clear, that almost reflect the lanterns light. He moves one lantern to his other side and touches the satchel with his hand. He grabs it and puts it on the boat floor.

"Yes." He says softly. I give him a big smile.

He hands me one lantern and together we launch them. I watch them rise and mix with the other lanterns. I look all around me and the lanterns are surrounding us from everywhere. This day is being amazing and it's everything I dreamed about. I feel something touch my hand. I look down and see Peeta holding my hand. His eyes are gazing into mine. I realise something that I have suspected a day ago. Peeta has feelings for me and this changes everything. He may love me more than just friendship and I don't have the will power to leave him now, go back to that old life where my days were always the same and maybe wait for a new oportunity to see the world again but I can't break my promise. Maybe when we return to the tower, I can ask Mother. I hope she understands.

He holds my other hand between his and smiles adoringly at me.

"Katniss," Peeta starts. "I have realised something."

I look at him, waiting for him to say it. He raises one hand and touches my cheek gently. He moves it to my jaw and very slowly starts leaning down. By instinct, I close my eyes. I wait to feel his lips on mine but when I open my eyes, he is looking somewhere.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

He looks startled at me. "Huh.. Nothing. It's just..."

Suddenly he grabs the oar and starts rowing to the main land. The lanterns have long gone dissappeared, only leaving some to take their place as stars. I don't understand this sudden change in him. Something happened. He looks almost frighten. We reach the main land, stopping the boat into the sand. He get out of the boat and grabs the satchel. I stare at him. Why does he need that?

"I... I'll be right back." He says. "I just need to resolve something."

He smiles at me and turns around, walking away and leaving me alone with Prim. I sigh. I hope everything is fine.

Peeta was going to kiss me. That was his way of showing me his feelings but do I _feel_ something for him? I care for him. I think love is to early to talk about. I need to sort this throught my mind before we return. Prim climbs to my shoulder just when I see a shadow, coming through the fog. I get out of the boat and stand next to it.

"I thought you had left and taken the satchel with you." I sigh relieved.

Suddenly the shadow changes and two men appear. I gasp. It's those men that were chasing Peeta.

"Yeah he did." One of them says.

"He wouldn't do that." I say doubtfully.

"See for yourself."

I look at the water and see a caravel. Someone is sailing it.

"Peeta?"

I move closer to the water surface and can see the outline of... _Peeta. No_.

"Peeta!" I shout. He doesn't respond. _What happened?_

"I think it is fair to say that the girl with the magic hair is more valuable than a simple crown." _What?!_ I turn around quickly and stare at them.

"What do you want?" My heart is beating fast.

"To stay young forever." They both smirk evilly.

They start walking to me, so I run away as fast as I can through the sandy shore. I hear two bangs and a familiar voice.

"Mother?" I move slowly back to the boat and see Mother standing there with a big tree branch. The two men are passed out on the sand.

"Oh Katniss." Mother drops the branch, walks to me and hugs me with so much force. She pulls away.

"Are you ok dear?" She searches my face for any sign of hurt.

"Mother, how did you find me?" She appeared out of nowhere.

"I was so worried after you left that I followed you." She breaths. "And then I saw them attacking you. Let's go before they wake up."

She starts pulling me into the forest but I stop and look at the water, where the caravel with Peeta still sails to the island. I can't believe he really did it. It feels as though everything we did together was a way for him to get his satchel back and then run away. Maybe the kiss was just a distraction. I feel a tear run down my cheek. He played with my feelings. I turn around from him and follow Mother.

**I hoped you like it. Now this is where the original story stops. The next chapter is going to be Katniss' POV again and I am putting a twist and a change in a lot of things. It is a surprise but maybe you can guess what I'm going to do. You'll have to wait maybe a few days before I update the next chapter. I already started writing it but since I'm going to put new ideas, it will take a bit of time to write.**

**Don't forget to review this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Katniss

**That was quick! I was feeling inspired after I updated the previous chapter, that I just started writing this and couldn't stop. I love writing actions scenes even though I think they look very poorly written. Need to improve my writing XD**

**So here we have the twist. I think it isn't a major twist. Just something different. The first part is like the film but then changes completly. Hope you like it :)**

**I don't own THG characters nor Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last one dear."

Mother is removing all the flowers from my hair but I don't bother with it. I feel like someone stomp on my heart and then throw it into the garbage. Peeta played with me. He didn't feel nothing for me. It was all an act. I hear Mother sigh.

"I did tell you what the world outside was, Katniss." I nod absently. "It's mean and cruel and it destroys everything good that comes in."

Mother leaves and I'm left in silence. I open my hands to see the little flag that Peeta bought me. I look down at Prim. She is my only true friend. _How could I be so naive and think that he did feel something for me?_ I sigh exasperatedly. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I open them and stare at the ceiling. All my drawings of what the world outside would present me, nothing but complete lies. I did live happy moments but maybe they were fake. I stare at one spot and a familiar shape starts forming. It almost looks like the sun imprinted on the little flag. I look at the flag in my hands and then at the ceiling. It really is the sun. I look at another and the sun appears again. _What's happening?_ I get up slowly and continue looking at the hidden shapes of the sun.

Everywhere I look, I see the sun.

I'm remembering something. The sun above me and when I look to the side, two people. One man and one woman smiling at me. The mural on the town's square. My eyes widen. They are the king and queen. And then I remember the beautiful baby with soft blonde hair and green eyes the queen was holding. _No._ _This can't be..._

That baby is me. I'm the princess. The lost princess. I feel myself tumbling and end up crashing against the closet. This isn't true. All my life I've been living a lie. Mother was right. _Wait..._ She isn't my mother. I guess I always knew deep down we didn't look the same. She was the real danger after all. I should be running and hiding from her, not the world outside. Oh God... _Peeta._

"Katniss?"

My heart is beating so fast, it is getting hard to breath.

"Katniss, what is going on?"

I walk out of my room and meet this woman who isn't my mother.

"Is it true?" I ask her.

"What's true Katniss?" She asks suspiciously.

"I'm the lost princess." Recognition is all over her face.

"What are you talking about?" She chuckles. "What a silly story."

"It is true." I raise my voice. "You are not my mother. You are the real danger, not the outside." I push past her and climb down the stairs.

"All my life I was hiding from silly things you made me believe wanted to use my power, when in reality _you_ were the one using it." I snap.

"Everything I did was to protect you!" She shouts while climb down the stairs.

"You didn't want to protect me." I tell her. "You just want me to your own benefits!"

"And where will you go now that you know the truth?" She guesses. "He won't be there when you get to him."

"What did you do to him?" I glare at her.

"He is a thief and as a thief, he will be hanged for his crimes." I gasp. I can't let Peeta die.

"Now don't be so upset dear." She touches my shoulder. I tense under her touch. "Everything's happening according to the way it should be."

She goes to touch my hair but I grab her wrist. "No." I let go of her wrist and get away from her. "You were wrong about the world. You were wrong about everything." I push her and she knocks the full length mirror. "You are never going to use my hair. Again!"

I walk to the little kitchen and look for a knife or a scissor. I find one but when I'm going to grab it, she pulls my hair strongly and I fall to the floor. I try to get up but she grabs both of my wrists and ties them up.

"Don't you dare do something like that!" She scolds at me.

"It is my hair and I won't let you have it!" I spit at her.

"I'm your mother." She says.

"You will never be my mother." I say angrily.

She lifts me up and drags me to a corner of the room where chains are lying on the floor. I won't let her restrain me again. I send both of my hands at her face and she falls to the floor. I run to the kitchen again, grab the knife quickly and with a bit of difficulty, try to cut the rope around my wrists. I see her getting up and walking to me heavily. The rope is almost cut when she reaches me, so the only thing I know I have to do is fight back. She tries to grab my arms again but in a quick movement, I send the knife at her face and cut her right under her eye. She growls. Blood starts dripping from the cut and I see her face lose some of its youth.

"You think you can fight me?" She says evilly.

"I'll continue fighting until I see you gone."

She advances again at me but I dodge her and get a bit more of the rope cut. I start climbing the stairs, looking for Prim to help me. When I'm at the last step, she grabs my hair again, pulling me down but I hold on to the railing and finally get the rope out of my wrists. I grab the hair by the shoulders and move to cut it.

"No! Stop!" She shouts.

I look down at her. She looks almost pathetic. She is at the mercy of hair.

"Or else?"

She stares at me. "I'll let you go."

I look at her and her eyes are full of lies.

"I don't believe it for a second." I start cuting my hair.

"No!" She screams. I cut the last piece and the hair fall to the ground. My hair is already dark brown.

She starts grabing long pieces of hair, that are changing into its original colour, trying to save the little power it has but her youth is alreay fading and she is turning into an old woman. So old, almost ancient.

"What have you done!" She continues screaming, while moving across the room and trashing against some furniture and the wall. I run down the stairs just when she is by the window.

"I set _myself_ free from _you_." I give her one last push and she falls down the window. She is nothing but ash when she touches the grass, leaving just the red wine dress laying there.

I need to go save Peeta.

"Prim!" I call her. She appears at the last step. I walk to her and put her on my shoulder.

I look around me and see nothing but destruction. Broken glass, knocked furniture and long pieces of cut hair.

I need to find a way out but the only is the window and I can't just jump. I look at my hair. I grab it and walk to the window. I tie it to the hook on the ceiling and launch the rest down. I look down and the hair touches the grass. I climb to the window parapet and grab onto the hair. I give a pull to see if it's safe to hold. I turn around and look one last time at this place. This place where I spend my entire life hiding from the world when I should be spending it outside of it. I look at Prim.

"Ready?" She nods.

I start climbing down the tower. I reach the end of my hair and rest my feet on the grass. I let go of it and start running through the valley, passing through the cavern and getting out into the forest. _How am I suppost to do this alone?_ I need help but maybe the only help I can think about is from a group of very special guys.

I don't waist time with thoughts and start running throught the forest, getting to the only place I know.

When I get to the place, I'm so tired, my legs feel numb. I open the door with a bang like Peeta did, to get everyone's attention.

"Oh look who's here!" Haymitch appears from within the crowd. "Wait a minute. You look different."

"Yeah I dyed my hair and cut it." I say sarcastically.

"Nice sweetheart." He slurs.

"I need help to save Peeta. In any minute he's going to die." I say hopelessly.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Everyone starts laughing.

"Frederick."

"Oh, I know that guy! The nose one." They laugh again.

I huff. Clearly these guys don't want to help me and I don't have time for them to get their heads straight. I turn around and start walking down the dirt path, away from the tabern.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" I hear Haymitch shout.

"You clearly don't want to help me." I snap at him.

When I'm almost at the edge of the path, I start hearing heavy steps. I turn around quickly and see the thugs following me in their horses.

"Run along sweetheart. We don't have time to wait." I smile at Haymitch.

I hear a neigh behind me. I turn and Gale is standing there. _How did he know I was here?_

"It looks like you have your own." Haymitch jokes.

"Thank you." I whisper to Gale. He nods.

I climb quickly onto him and we start galloping fast with the thugs following right behind me.

I hope I get there in time. I don't want him to die in vain. I care a lot for him. _Maybe even more_. I don't know. I was never _in_ love with someone so the feelings are strange to me.

We reach the kingdom and I see a few people gasp at the sight in front of them. Some scream, others start running, hiding inside shops or their houses. We pass through the village and stop a few feet away from the palace's gate. There are four guards guarding it. I can't just show up there and demand them to open the gate because I just found out I'm the princess. I don't have time to wait. Peeta is waiting for me. I climb down Gale and start walking out of the shadows to the gate but someone stops me. I turn around.

"We'll handle this." Haymitch smirks. "You just stay here."

"Ok."

They move swiftly through the shadows to the gate. I see Haymitch give orders to a guy, I think his name was Boggs, and he walks to one of the guards. He moves a frying pan from behind him and knocks the guard in the head. That was unexpected. Before the guard fall to the ground, another thug holds him and drags him behind a wall. Boggs does the same to the other three guards and then drags them away.

"Come on sweetheart!" Haymitch calls.

Me and Gale walk to the gate and one of the thugs gives it a strong push, opening it.

"Go." The thug says.

"And you guys?" I ask them worried.

"Our work here is done." Finnick smiles. "Go save your man."

I scowl at him. He just chuckles.

I climb Gale again and we gallop through the gardens. We pass through a palace's arc into a courtyard.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask Gale. I hope we don't have to wander around looking for Peeta.

He takes a turn to the right and enters a tunnel. We stop in a main room and Gale slows down, walking quietly through it. When we turn left, three guards spot us.

"Stop right there!" They order but Gale turns quickly to the other side and we run away from them, passing through various rooms. From some windows that we pass, I see an inner courtyard and some people there. Some guards are taking a struggling man to the gallows. _Peeta._

"Gale!" I point at the courtyard. "Take me there. Right now!". I still hear the guards following us.

Gale runs even faster and we reach the courtyard just in time. I climb down fast from him and walk into the open.

"Stop!" I shout at the guards. They all turn to look at me. Peeta is eyeing me suspiciously.

"Katniss?"

**It really means to me if you review this chapter. Tell me exactly what you thought. Don't just read it. You can even just write "it was a good chapter." Something like that. Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - Peeta

**We are almost at the end of our story :( The next one will be the last and will be super happy! So I hope you like this one. I know you want them to kiss already but I'll do that the last one. Muahahahah**

**I don't own THG characters nor Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Katniss._

It's all I can think about.

Where is she? What happened? Is she alright? I don't care if I'm locked up here. I just want answers.

I was stupid to think Brutus and Gloss only wanted the crown back. After they knocked me out, I woke up later at the village's port, tied up onto a caravel and holding the crown. I looked everywhere for Katniss but the guards didn't give me a chance to explain. I wanted to resolve this problem once and for all so it didn't get between me and Katniss. I was going to kiss her. I wanted to feel her lips on mine just for once. This is my fault. Nothing of this would have happened if I wasn't so careless. _But what would I get out of this?_ Meeting Katniss changed my whole perspective on the world. She changed me. She brought out the true side of me.

I start pacing around the little cell, trying to think of a way to escape and go save Katniss. I hear the cell door open and when I look up, the guard chief and two other guards are standing there with vengeful looks. I swallow difficultly and rest my hand on my throat. This the last time.

They handcuff my hands in front of me and then the two guards grab me by my arms, each on my sides and walk me out of the cell. The guard captain glares at me.

"I have waited for this day a long time ago." He confesses remorseless.

I just stare at him. The only thing I have left with me is my pride and I won't let them crash it.

They start walking me through the halls lined with cells. They have took Katniss from me just when I got her and then locked me up, where I waited for my fate. Well, I always knew I would end here or... here. Not a choice there. You can't choose the fate you want to have when you enter this life.

I look at all the cells. Empty. All the men that were inside, waiting, are gone. Some are occupied. I look at their faces. Men like me, in terms of life. Brutus and Gloss are inside one. Wait... What are they doing here?

Katniss.

I push the guard on my left against the stone wall and then hit the other with a blow to the head. I walk quickly to their cell and grab Brutus roughfully by his shirt. His face hits the grids but I don't care.

"Where is Katniss?" I demand. "How did you know about her?"

"It-it wasn't u-us." Brutus stutters.

"Who?" He stares at me.

"Tell me now!" I shout angrily.

"It was that old lady." He says. Old lady?

The guards pull me up tightly and drag me away but I struggle against them.

"Let go off of me." I say breathless. "I have to save her."

I continue struggling against them but they hold on more tightly, causing some pain on my arms so I calm down. Old lady. Are they talking about Katniss' mother? It can't be but the only person that knows Katniss' secret, besides me, is her mother. Why would she betray Katniss? My eyes widen. She is using Katniss. That is the only answer and that's why Katniss has been locked up in that tower. I really need to save her.

We continue through the halls until we reach a door.

"Say good-bye to your life Frederick." The guard chief says.

He opens the door and we enter a tunnel. At the end, I see a courtyard. We get out into the courtyard and the gallows is standing there in the middle. They start dragging me but I fight them.

"You don't understand!" I say desperate. " I need to save her."

They don't listen to me, just keep dragging me to the gallows.

"Stop!"

We all turn in the direction of the voice. A girl with dark brown hair by her shoulders stands ten feet away from us. She looks familiar.

"Katniss?"

Just then three guards appear behind her and grab her arms.

"Katniss!" I fight my guards more brutly. I punch them harder on the head and face and they fall to the ground. The guard chief charges at me with his sword. I stretch my arms as wide as I can and when he strikes me with his sword, he cuts my handcuffs. He stares at me and then strikes again but I dodge him and kick him in the stomach. He stumbles and I punch him in the face. He falls to the ground.

"Peeta!" I look up and see the guards carrying her out of the courtyard.

I run after them, trying to save her. I grab one of the guards and throw him against the wall tightly, knocking him out. Suddenly more guards start coming, all advancing at me. I don't have weapons and my hands have handcuffs around the wrists. They come one after another, trying to fight and catch me.

While I'm fighting, I see Katniss hitting one of the guards.

"Nice punch." I joke breathless while dodging an arm.

She just scowls and continues fighting. I laugh out loud.

I'm getting tired of hitting these guys. I give one last punch, grab Katniss' hand quickly and then start running down the hall. I hear the guards shouting, coming after us.

"How did you get here?" I ask her.

"With Gale." She says.

"And where the heck is he?" I wonder.

We turn left and I see an exit. We continue running but I don't hear the commotion of guards behind us, so we stop in the middle of a tunnel. We stand there trying to catch our breaths. I let go of Katniss' hand but instead pull her to me and hug her. She puts her arms around my waist.

"I thought I had to go save you." I say into her hair.

I hear her chuckle and she lifts her head so she can look at me.

"Looks like it was backwards." She smiles.

I pull away and really look at her. She looks so different. I touch her short dark brown hair.

"Who did this to you?" I ask concerned.

"I did." She says matter-of-factly. I let go of her hair.

"What?"

She looks behind me to see if someone is coming, takes my hand and pulls me closer to the wall. She takes my other hand in hers and looks into my eyes. She breaths and then exhales deeply.

"After you left me by the boat alone, I stayed there, waiting but when you came, two men appeared in your place." Brutus and Gloss set me up. I just want to... Nevermind. "They said you ran away and took the crown with you. I didn't want to believe it but then I saw you on a caravel in direction to the village, I didn't know what to think. I thought you had betrayed my trust."

"I would never do that. The only thing I remember is handing them the crown and them talking about you. I lost it completly but they knocked me out. I don't remember much after that. Only that I woke up already at the port." I confess.

"I know." She gives me a small smile. "They said they were going to use my hair because it was much valuable then a simple crown. And then my mother," She tenses. "appeared and knocked them out. We returned to the tower and there I found out something."

"I'm the lost princess." She says. What?

I stare at her, dumbfounded. "You're what?"

"The lost princess."

"How is that possible?" I ask still not believing it.

"I remembered something. The sun that's imprinted on those flags is the same one I saw on my memory. In there, the king and queen were looking down at me." She smiles. "And then I remembered the mural in the square. That baby is me. I'm the lost princess."

I don't know what to say.

"You don't believe me?" She asks annoyed.

"I-I... Of course I believe you. It's just hard to get it through my mind." I say. "We need to get you to the king and queen."

She down casts her head.

"Hey what's wrong?" I lift her head with our entwine hands.

"I want to meet them but... I'm scared." She starts. "All these years, locked up in a tower with a woman who used me for her own benefits and then told me lies of the world. It is hard to get over that."

I let go of her hands, hold her shoulders and I stare into her eyes.

"You are a strong girl. You'll get through it." She smiles softly.

"So that was what caused your new cut?" I joke.

"She was using my hair to become younger. So I cut it. Once cut, it looses its power." She remembers what she said to me two days ago.

"And how did you found out I was locked up and ready to die?" I wince at the last word.

"She told me." She says simply. "After I fought her, I couldn't do this alone so I went to get help from some guys."

"Guys? Which guys?" _Who the heck is she talking about?_

"The thugs."

"They helped _you_ save _me_?" I ask incrediously.

"I told you they weren't so bad." She plays.

"Ok they aren't bad."

We stay in silence for a moment. I have to ask her something.

"Why did you come save me?" I let go of her shoulders and look at her.

"Huh..." She fiddles with her hands. Why is she nervous? She walks four steps to the right and stops there, with her back turned to me.

"I couldn't let you die." She confesses.

"Just that?" She did this because she saw it as her obligation? I feel something inside of me opening.

I see her shoulders sag and then start trembling. I walk to her and stop in front of her. She has a few tears running down her eyes. I put my arm around her shoulders and tuck her into my right side. I pass my thumb lightly under her eyes.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you dying." She rests her hand against my cheek. "I was stupid to think you had used me just to get the satchel and then run off. And when I found out it was all a lie, I knew you would never do something like that because you..." She hesitates.

"Me?" I insiste. I know what she is going to say. I guess from the first time I saw her, something was going to change within me but when we were in the boat, surrounded by those lanterns, I knew I loved her.

She sighs. "You love me." I smile at her.

I just want to kiss her. I want to finish what I didn't start on that boat. I lean down but I'm stopped by some shouts. I huff.

"Can't a guy get some minutes just to kiss his love?" Katniss chuckles.

"We better go meet the king and queen to get this over with." I suggest.

Katniss tenses under my arm.

"I'll be with you the whole time." I kiss her temple.

**Pleaseeeeeeee review! You know how much I love your reviews :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Katniss

**So that's the end of it :( I'm sad because this story was so awsome to write and now it's over. Damn! So I hope you all enjoyed my story. Thank you so much to all the people that favourited, followed and, of course, reviewed :) At the end I wrote a little epilogue. After that you know what happens. Go see Tangled Ever After :D**

**I don't own THG characters nor Tangled world. Enjoy!**

* * *

I feel like I could pass out right now.

I'm going to meet my parents. My _real_ parents. It is kind of hard to imagine that I would have parents. I guess I always knew Gothel wasn't my real mother. She had a motherly personality but it never felt quite right. I become suspicious when I realised that she was always asking me to sing while she brushed my hair but I put it aside and forgot it. And unil now, this adventure I experienced made me think of it again. Discovering the truth made more sense.

When we reached the main door, after we left the tunnel, the guard by it looked at us suspiciously, hoping for something to happen but I approached him, leaving Peeta a few feet away from me, and told him the truth. He couldn't believe it at first, thought I was just some silly girl but I insisted and then it his eyes widen, almost comically. He turned away, opened and closed the door quickly, leaving me there, staring at the door. And now we are here by it, waiting for something to happen.

I move my eyes from the village below and look up at Peeta, by my side. He is already looking at me. He lifts his hand and touches my cheek softly. I smile kindly at him.

"How do you think they will react to me?" I ask.

"I really don't know." He tells me truthfully. "After all these years looking for you, and now you suddenly appear..."

"I just don't want them to think I'm a stranger." I sigh.

"Katniss, you are their daughter. They would never think that." He smiles.

I move to his side and he circles my shoulders with his arm. He really has changed from the guy I first met to this now. I just wanted to live an adventure, walking through the forest, meeting new things and people and, of course, see the lanterns. I did all those things and also won something much better and bigger than all of that together. I got love. I got love from new friends, from the people around me and, specially, Peeta. As I had already thought, he was a pray from the gods and I get to keep him.

Suddenly there's a loud noise behind us, startling us both. I turn quickly and see the door opened, with two figures at the treshold, unmoving and staring at me. It feels like they are trapping me with their gazes, hoping I won't escape. Again.

The man looks old but a few young lines are still imprinted on his skin. He has dark brown hair with some gray strands and gray eyes, like me. The woman is shorter than him, by three inches, and is the complete opposite. She has blonde, almost white hair and blue eyes but they look liveless, like they lost their own glow.

This are my parents.

I feel so many emotions erupting inside me. I look at Peeta. He seems me looking at him and smiles encouragingly. I look away from him and takes small, apprehensive steps towards the woman and the man. When I reach them, I just stare at their eyes. The woman has tears forming, ready to fall down her beautiful face and the man has this enormous smile. I start feeling wet trails coming down my cheeks. The woman suddenly pulls into her and hugs me strongly, but it feels more tender than rough. I put my arms around her waist and hug her too. I feel her crying in my shoulder, her tears wetting my skin. I'm hugging my real mother. I look up and see my father still smiling at me. He also has tears in his eyes. He moves his hand and rests it on my cheek. I smile at him and then he encircles both my mother and me, hugging us. He is protecting us from everything.

We stay this way until I remember Peeta. I pull away quickly, startling and worrying my parents, and look at Peeta. He has a gentle smile on. I walk to him, grab his arm and pull him to my parents.

"Mom, dad, this is..." I look at Peeta. He is scratching his neck.

"Huh... Nice meeting you... your-r majesty." He starts kneeling. _What is he doing?_

"Were you the one who saved my daugther?" My father asks softly.

"Y-yes, you majesty." Peeta stammers.

Father looks at him and then grabs Peeta's shoulders, pulling him up. Peeta is looking very nervous, almost pale, under Father's eyes. Father suddenly smiles.

"Thank you very much." He hugs Peeta. I see him tense under my father's touch.

"There he is!"

I turn around and see the royal guard's captain and his band of guards running up the stairs.

"Captain, there is no need for that." Father tells them calmly. They stop in front of us.

"This man saved my daughter." He annouces happily and looks at me.

The captain and guards follow his gaze to me and their eyes widen.

"Princess..." The captain gasps and then kneels. The others follow his move. _I'm really not liking this._

"You don't need to do that." I say annoyed. I pull him up.

"But your highness-"

"Don't call me that." I say sternly. "Just because I'm a princess, you don't have to kneel before me like I'm some goddess." I hear a few of the guards chuckle. "I'm just a normal girl."

He keeps looking at me and then nods. I move away from him and stand by Peeta's side.

"And what do we do with him, your majesty?" The captain address my father.

Father looks at me and smiles. "What do you want, Katniss?" It feels so strange hearing him say my name.

I look at Peeta. He is looking at me gently. I look at my father. He is smiling. I look at my mother. She has been so quiet, just enjoying my presence. She nods at me. I look back at Peeta and tell him the truth.

"I love him."

Just those three words make Peeta come undone under my gaze. He is smiling so big, it's like his smile is going to fall off. He suddenly grabs my face between his hands, softly and kisses me. I'm startled at first but then I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his lips on mine. I put my hands on his shoulders and he moves his own to my waist, never breaking our kiss. This is my first kiss. My true first kiss. It is gentle and soft and warm. Everything I could imagine that would be possible in a kiss.

We break away and look at each other, ending up laughing. I feel everyone looking at us strangely. I look at my father and he is trying not to laugh but ends up cracking a chuckle and then a loud laugh. Everyone starts laughing too.

Peeta pulls me to him and hugs me, resting his head on my shoulder. I encircle his waist with my arms and rest my head on his shoulder too.

"I love you too." He whispers on my ear. I smile against his shoulder.

* * *

After they found out about me, my parents threw a party for all the kingdom in my honor. I don't think that was really necessary but I was who they were waiting for all this years. I'm a simple girl. I'm still getting used to this new royal life thing. The kingdom celebrated for a week with dancing and food and music. Some of my thug friends appeared. Haymitch appeared a bit drunk, as usual, but you should see his smile when some of the children went to him and started asking him questions.

Finnick also appeared. Everywhere he passed, the girls would swoon over him. You could see that he was desperate for some peace and quiet, so I went to him and then introduced him to a nice girl from the village. She is shy and a bit strange but I think they are good for each other.

My parents were so happy with my return and I for being with them. I never felt so loved in my life. I had a real family.

Oh, and don't forget Peeta. Well, you may know how he reacted when he didn't go to jail and started living in the palace. He even joked he would steal everything and run away. My parents were worried but I assured them it was a joke. I tried to scold him but he just kept looking at me with those eyes. The first time, I didn't cave in but now, and seeing how much I love him, I can't resist it. He just kept kissing every inch of my face.

* * *

_**3 years after**_

"Katniss."

I'm startled from my painting. I was doing a mural on my bedroom's wall. I did that a lot back then. I know it is from a wrong time but it made me happy. I turn and Peeta is standing by the door, smiling.

"Hi." I quickly turn back to my painting.

I hear him walk to me and stop behind me.

"Are you really going to ignore me?" He asks sadly but I hear the joke in his voice.

"Maybe." I say innocently.

Just then, I feel a hand on my waist. He starts tickling me and I can't focus on my work. He puts his other hand on my waist too and tickles me.

"Peeta. Stop." I tell him sternly but end up laughing.

I can't keep quiet and then he is tickling me everywhere. I'm still holding the paintbrush on my hand, so I smash it against his cheek. He stops.

"You are so dead now."

He tries to tickle me again but I run away. Every time he tries to grab me, I paint a spot on his face or clothes.

"Ok Peeta, I think that's enough." I say.

I'm out of breath do to the running. He is resting against the wall by the window, trying to catch his breath. I walk to him and smile at him.

"You have something here." He says.

He suddenly grabs my paintbrush and draws a line from my forehead to my chin.

"There." He smirks. "Now we look the same. Two clows."

"Very funny." I roll my eyes.

He drops the paintbrush on the floor and then takes my hands in his.

"I came here to ask you something." He is serious now.

"I know I have asked this for so long, you must be getting tired of it." He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask clueless.

"For the past three years, I have asked and asked and you always said no and now I'm going to try again." He kneels. I gasp.

"I always had a dream. To get rich and live an adventurous life." He starts. "But that kind of changed when I met this girl. She was amazing and beautiful, but most important, strong. I suddenly started having these feelings for her and when I found out that I loved her, she was taken away from me."

I smile at him and I can feel some tears in my eyes.

"In the end, everything was ok and we got together but I still wanted to make my dream true. There was something about that dream it didn't feel right and then I realised I didn't need that dream anymore. I had found my new dream." He squeezes my hands. "You are my new dream, Katniss."

"So I'll ask for the... I don't know how many times... will you marry me?" He smiles hopefully.

The few tears I had, start falling and I can't help but launch myself at Peeta and hug him. I put my arms around his neck and he around my shoulders. We stay like this. Kneeling on the floor, hugging each other.

"So will you?" Peeta asks into my hair.

I pull my face away from his shoulder and look at his bright blue eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh, Thank God. I thought I had to ask again." He sighs jokingly.

He leans and kisses me softly but so passionately.

**Thank you all :D So review as a last gift and I'll see with a new story. Don't know when but it's coming :)**


End file.
